1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device and an area-specific processing executing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an inspection of a car, an equipment device, or the like, an inspector brings drawings, inspection sheets, and the like to be used for the inspection into an inspection site to conduct the inspection. In recent years, an inspector uses a mobile device in which data of the drawings and the like is input to conduct the inspection without bringing the actual drawings and the like into the inspection site.
For example, JP-A-8-171414 discloses an equipment inspecting device including a main body storing drawing information and a mobile device having a keyboard. An inspector uses the drawing information sent from the main body to the mobile device to conduct an equipment inspection and inputs inspection results by using the keyboard of the mobile device.
JP-A-2004-310616 discloses an inspection system including a server storing inspection information and a mobile device having an operating unit such as a touch panel. An inspector uses the inspection information sent from the server to the mobile device to conduct an equipment inspection and operates the touch panel or the like to manage inspection results.
JP-A-2006-48584 discloses an equipment inspection support system including a host computer storing information related to equipment inspections and a plurality of mobile devices having touch panels. A plurality of inspectors refer to the information related to the equipment inspections sent from the host computer to the mobile devices to conduct the equipment inspections at different sites.
A mobile device that performs processing such as change of screen display in synchronization with displacement detected by an acceleration sensor is developed.
For example, in a mobile device described in JP-A-2002-297284, a displayed screen of the mobile device is scrolled or zoomed according to a direction of acceleration detected by an acceleration sensor mounted on the mobile device and at different velocities according to magnitude of the acceleration.
With the mobile devices described in JP-A-8-171414, JP-A-2004-310616, JP-A-2006-48584 and the like used in the conventional inspection systems, however, a user needs to operate an input unit such as the keyboard and the touch panel of the mobile device to input the inspection result. When one of hands of the user not holding the mobile device is busy, the user has to operate the mobile device with only the other hand, which makes input operation difficult.
With the mobile device described in JP-A-2002-297284 and the like and mounted with the conventional acceleration sensor, a user is able to perform operation such as input operation with one hand by operation such as shaking of the mobile device because of the acceleration sensor. However, amounts of displacement detected by the acceleration sensor are not visualized and therefore it is difficult for the user to grasp small movements of the mobile device, which causes errors in the input and the like.